Volume Seven
by alexandrasmiles
Summary: Following the events of the sixth volume, Mahiru begins her senior year and discovers a new mission.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at fanfiction in a long time. I recently re-read _Crescent Moon_ and was shocked that after all this time there is no continuation of the series, or even an anime to get my fix. Love these characters, and I hope you'll love my take on a future series of adventures! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Princess Begins Her Senior Year… Part I**

 _Summer_

 _The Minister of the Left's Princess danced in a field of grass by the lake. Schools of fish swam around her. Her demon partner took her hand and the two danced together completely in harmony._

"Wake up, Mahiru." The voice of a familiar young tengu pulled her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see the dark haired Mitsuru's eyes looking back at her. She was lying beside him in the same field by the lake.

"You fell asleep. Was I boring you?" She shook her head and he mocked a huff of disbelief. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming about the princess again."

Mitsuru just nodded. "Summer's over. You go back to school tomorrow, right?" She sat up and smiled at him. "Yes."

"Will you keep living with your aunt?" Mahiru thought about it for a moment. "Yes, at least until she gets married. Her fiancé is really nice, you know?" He just looked off at the lake. "But once she gets married, I could come back and live with all of you. If you'd all want me back."

He smiled and just nodded. "I'm sure everyone will want you back." She took his hand in hers. "I wish this summer could last forever." He allowed her to take his hand and he got up, pulling her up with him.

"Me too." He pulled her into a tight embrace and the two jet off into the sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is kind of a prologue, so future chapters will be a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay here is the real first chapter. Hope you all like it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Princess Begins Her Senior Year… Part II**

 _Autumn_

Mahiru Shiraishi, now 18, and with her hair a bit longer than it was this time last year, swam in the high school pool. Over the past year she had discovered the meaning behind her dreams and her connection to the Minister of the Left's princess and while she still felt there was work to be done bringing humans and the lunar race together, she had made so much progress.

The Moonlight Bandits had disbanded as there was no need to steal. All the Teardrops of the Moon had been returned to the Moon Palace. The Morning Star had found new purpose in protecting the line separating day from night. ~ Though Mahiru had no clue what that meant.

' _Despite that, I suppose they aren't a threat to the lunar race anymore. Which is a good thing. Especially for Himura. Maybe now she and Hokuto can find some peace.'_ As she thought this she twirled around fish and the princess appeared before her once more.

" _Bring back the light to the sun, the moon… and the stars…"_ Her words echoed in Mahiru's ears. Then she came up for air. As she got out her dear friend, Junko, offered her a hand out of the water.

"You're still the strongest swimmer in school this year, Duckie. Looks like none of us other girls got our act together over break." Junko smiled and another girl tossed Mahiru a towel. "You'll have to win the end of the year tournament for us."

Mahiru wrapped herself in the towel and a flock of girls rushed to her for a group hug. They all shouted in unison, "Let our final year be blessed with Shiraishi's luck!"

Mahiru just smiled. ' _Maybe I can share some of my good fortune this year.'_ After all, things had really turned out well for her. All things considered, maybe she wasn't as unlucky as she initially thought.

At lunch Mahiru, Junko, and the other girls ate sweets. Keiko Himura entered with her lunch and looked for a place to sit. Mahiru quickly raised her hand and called out to her. "Himura! Over here. Come sit with us." Junko and the other girls looked at Mahiru with mild shock.

Junko turned and whispered, "What are you doing?" Mahiru was not discouraged and Keiko reluctantly walked over. For a moment as she approached the other girls all looked to one another with nervous unsureness, but when Keiko took her seat, they just shrugged it off and embraced their newest addition to the group.

"How was your summer, Himura?" Everyone waited in wild anticipation for her answer. "Fine." Was all they were going to get and so the conversation naturally moved on to other things.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know not much happened in the last chapter, but things will get rolling slowly. I try to pace it like the manga. Hopefully that comes across.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Princess Begins Her Senior Year… Part III**

After school the girls walked together a ways before stopping. Across the street stood Mitsuru Suou, his hair had gotten a little longer too and was tied back. Mahiru smiled when she saw him and all the other girls giggled. "Your boyfriend came to walk you home, Duckie?" Mahiru blushed.

"We're not- I mean-" The other girls just laughed and continued to tease and Mahiru couldn't bring herself to say anymore. They may not have defined what their relationship was, but they certainly weren't just friends anymore.

' _Though being predestined to find and love one another does put an odd stressor on a relationship, doesn't it?'_ She thought to herself as she waved goodbye to the girls and made her way across the street. Then she discovered a small smile creep across Mitsuru's face and all her worry disappeared.

"Can I fly you home?" She looked to see that the girls were off and back on their respective ways home and then turned back to Mitsuru. "You better." He rolled his eyes and embraced her tightly. "You're such a dork." He said as they took off into the sky.

That night in her aunt's home, Mahiru went up to her bedroom and fell asleep with a pleasant expression across her face. Then she entered the land of her dreams.

 _She was on the battlefield. The Minister of the Left's Princess stood at the edge and knelt down in pain as she watched her demon warrior fight for his life. He was outnumbered and taking arrows and spears left and right._

 _The demon crumbled to the ground. The barrage stopped momentarily and he attempted to make his way back up to his feet, but could not. A pair of boots stood before him. The demon looked up to see the commander of the troops. He held a blade at the demon's throat._

 _As the commander drew back his blade the demon's eyes darted across the battlefield to where the princess knelt, tears in her eyes. And in one swift moment the demon's head was severed from his torso._

Mahiru sprung up in her bed, covered in sweat and tears running down her cheeks. The princess's voice echoed once more in her head. " _Bring back the light to the sun…"_ Mahiru wiped her eyes and attempted to calm her breathing. ' _I don't understand. What do you want me to do?'_

But no answers came.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part I**

 _Winter_

With the weather getting colder everyone bundled up in their warmest clothes. And as they walked into the Moonshine the layers get shed and left for their departure. Mahiru moved from table to table as she took orders and delivered drinks in her waitress's uniform. Her hair was tied back now as it was too long to let flow free during work.

Across the way Nozomu Moegi watched the crowd as he sang on the stage. He was dressed in very high fashion and all the female patrons ~ and some of the male ones too, fawned and swooned over his beautiful appearance and even more beautiful voice. As he did most nights he sang, he ended his song with blowing a kiss to Mahiru which launched the fan club off into devilish glares of jealousy.

Mitsuru watched the display from behind the bar and then Mahiru quickly escaped the glare by way of ducking back into the kitchen. There Akira Yamabuki ran the kitchen, which was quite a feat for a young werewolf of only 16. Not that his being a werewolf had anything to do with it, of course.

Mahiru took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen and smiled as Akira looked up at her for some explanation. "One of these days Nozomu's teasing might end with me getting swarmed by his admirers." Akira just laughed and went back to cooking.

After waiting for Nozomu to step off the stage, Mahiru peaked out of the kitchen. Sure enough Nozomu had made his exit and Misoka Asagi stepped up to the plate. Mahiru took a breath. ' _Misoka would never put me in such a predicament.'_

Nozomu entered the kitchen and smiled at Mahiru. "Your competition has quieted down now, sweetie." He winked at her and she gave him a little shove before exiting the kitchen. Mitsuru quickly looked away as if to say he hadn't been watching the kitchen door all that time waiting for her to return. Mahiru smiled and returned to her tables.

Mahiru set a menu in front of her new table where one young man sat. The young man had light blonde hair and his eyes where such a light brown that they almost looked golden. For a moment she thought that she recognized him, but he put on a pair of glasses and the vision vanished. "Can I take your order, sir?" She asked and he smiled at her.

He looked over the menu. "Youta."

Mahiru looked at him with confusion plastered across her face. "Hmm?" He chuckled a little. "My name. I don't like being called sir. Youta is my name." He closed the menu, "And I'll have whatever your favorite is." His smile was so sincere and bright. It was seldom she had seen someone so genuinely happy.

"Okay." She bowed politely and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter is going to be short and sweet! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part II**

As the weekend rolled around Mahiru spent a good deal of time swimming at the school pool. Steam rose from the heated water. After a few laps underwater she came up for air and Mitsuru was there looking down at her. ' _I remember this.'_

"You going to fight me again?" She called out as he took off his coat. He gave her a determined glare as he spoke. "We both know who would win." She smiled and kicked off the edge of the pool and swam up to him. He knelt down to meet her. "Yeah, me." She splashed him and he backed away. "Hey!"

He quickly undressed to his skivvies and climbed in as she swam away. He waded through the water and she swam circles around him. She came up for air when he stopped moving and he splashed her too. She laughed and the two played a while in the water.

"You going to teach me something, or what?" He was more vulnerable in the water than she had ever seen him. For Mahiru it was in the water where she felt wholly herself. And it was in this same place where Mitsuru found that he was completely at her mercy. As terrifying as it was, he was fine with that.

She patiently demonstrated how to float for Mitsuru and when he finally relaxed the two just lay on their backs side by side floating there. "Now it's your turn to teach me something." She looked over to him and gazed back unsure. "Like what?"

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part III**

The next day Mahiru and Mitsuru sat on a rooftop. They both had their eyes closed. "So you just imagine what you want to do?" As she asked her question she impatiently squirmed in her seated position.

"No. You don't just imagine it. You will it. With everything you have." He clenched his fist and a bolt of lightning struck the ground close by. ' _You will it.'_ Mahiru willed for something to happen, anything. Mitsuru opened one of his eyes to watch her.

She clenched her fists and started to glow. "I don't think it's working," She said with little assurance. "Don't stop." He continued and the voice of the princess echoed in her head again. " _Bring back the light of the sun…"_ and in that moment Mahiru opened her eyes but she wasn't on the roof anymore.

She stood in the library where she had first learned of the Minister of the Left's princess, and where she had first met Nozomu and Misoka. She looked around and there were a few students studying for winter exams. ' _Am I really here?'_ She waved a hand in front of one of the students and found that she had no ability to affect the world. ' _It's just a dream?'_

Then she dissipated as a young man walked through her and sat at a desk. When she reformed in her astral state, she approached the young man. It was Youta from Moonshine. He was reading the same book she had read. ' _Is he studying the Minister of the Left? Or the princess?'_ He looked up towards the doors. Mahiru followed his gaze. Keiko entered the library.

' _Himura?'_ Keiko walked past Mahiru and sat beside Youta. But then she looked back at where Mahiru stood. "Mahiru?" Could her psychic powers be allowing her to see Mahiru? Then Mahiru heard her name again. "Mahiru?" This time the voice came from Mitsuru. "Damnit Mahiru!"

Mahiru blinked a few times and suddenly she was back on the rooftop with her tengu friend. "Mitsuru, it worked!… I don't know what happened or what it means, but I controlled my powers!" Mitsuru looked at her concerned.

"What happened? You were glowing and you almost completely disappeared. I thought you were fading out of existence." She looked at her hands. They were solid. She was definitely here, existing.

"I went to the library." Mitsuru raised a brow. "You willed yourself to the library?" He placed a hand on his forehead and she looked at him nervously. "You are such a loser." He laughed a little to himself and she smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part III**

The next day Mahiru and Mitsuru sat on a rooftop. They both had their eyes closed. "So you just imagine what you want to do?" As she asked her question she impatiently squirmed in her seated position.

"No. You don't just imagine it. You will it. With everything you have." He clenched his fist and a bolt of lightning struck the ground close by. ' _You will it.'_ Mahiru willed for something to happen, anything. Mitsuru opened one of his eyes to watch her.

She clenched her fists and started to glow. "I don't think it's working," She said with little assurance. "Don't stop." He continued and the voice of the princess echoed in her head again. " _Bring back the light of the sun…"_ and in that moment Mahiru opened her eyes but she wasn't on the roof anymore.

She stood in the library where she had first learned of the Minister of the Left's princess, and where she had first met Nozomu and Misoka. She looked around and there were a few students studying for winter exams. ' _Am I really here?'_ She waved a hand in front of one of the students and found that she had no ability to affect the world. ' _It's just a dream?'_

Then she dissipated as a young man walked through her and sat at a desk. When she reformed in her astral state, she approached the young man. It was Youta from Moonshine. He was reading the same book she had read. ' _Is he studying the Minister of the Left? Or the princess?'_ He looked up towards the doors. Mahiru followed his gaze. Keiko entered the library.

' _Himura?'_ Keiko walked past Mahiru and sat beside Youta. But then she looked back at where Mahiru stood. "Mahiru?" Could her psychic powers be allowing her to see Mahiru? Then Mahiru heard her name again. "Mahiru?" This time the voice came from Mitsuru. "Damnit Mahiru!"

Mahiru blinked a few times and suddenly she was back on the rooftop with her tengu friend. "Mitsuru, it worked!… I don't know what happened or what it means, but I controlled my powers!" Mitsuru looked at her concerned.

"What happened? You were glowing and you almost completely disappeared. I thought you were fading out of existence." She looked at her hands. They were solid. She was definitely here, existing.

"I went to the library." Mitsuru raised a brow. "You willed yourself to the library?" He placed a hand on his forehead and she looked at him nervously. "You are such a loser." He laughed a little to himself and she smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part IV**

At school the next day and between classes Mahiru walked over to Keiko. "Himura?" She turned and met Mahiru's gaze. Keiko could tell Mahiru wanted something, that much was certain. "What is it Shiraishi?"

Mahiru and Keiko walked to class together as Mahiru recounted her odd astral experience from the day before. "I thought I sensed you there." Keiko had known she was there after all. "What were you doing there?"

Mahiru thought about that question a moment. "I've been having these dreams. The princess needs me to do something, but I can't figure out what it is… I think it has something to do with Youta."

Keiko's curiosity was peaked. "You know him?" Mahiru shook her head and disagreed. "No, I sort of met him once, but I don't know who he is… Do you know him?" Keiko nodded as the two entered their classroom. "He's a friend of Hokuto's, though I had never heard of him. Until a few days ago."

The two entered their classroom and sat side by side. "But he gives me some weird vibes." Keiko said as she pulled her book from her bag. Mahiru leaned back in her chair.

After class Mahiru waved goodbye to Keiko and the others and once again met Mitsuru outside. She smiled when she saw him and he just looked at her. But she knew that he was smiling on the inside. He reached out to her and she took his hand but didn't embrace him. "Could we walk today a while?" He was a bit baffled but nodded.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She nodded. "I just wanted to be with you a little longer." The two held hands and walked off. "Alright, Princess." He did crack a small smile but it was gone almost as quickly as it came.

Most of their walk was silent and the two seemed lost in thought. Mahiru and Mitsuru had no clue what plagued the other's mind. Mitsuru wished that she had kept one of the Teardrops of the Moon so he could still hear her thoughts. And Mahiru just toiled away at what the princess's echoing request could possibly mean and what any of it could have to do with that boy, Youta.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked up as he asked the question. "Hmm?" He didn't repeat himself but waited for her to catch up. She didn't want to tell him everything. Not yet. ' _I don't know anything. None of it means anything. There isn't any point in worrying Mitsuru or the others.'_ She thought of something else she could say.

"Akira's birthday is December fourth, right?" A smile ran from one cheek to the other on her face. Mitsuru let go of her hand. "That's what you were thinking about?" She closed her eyes a moment, took a breath, and then nodded. "We have to throw him a surprise party!" She doubled down.

He sighed. "You're hopeless." She looked a bit hurt. "I mean he doesn't need some big party. He'd get excited just to get a cake. The guy isn't hard to please." Mahiru engaged. "A cake! We have to have a cake! And sparklers! And noisemakers. And hats…" She started to ramble on and Mitsuru just shook his head in regret. ' _Why did I have to ask?'_

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part V**

In preparation for Akira's party Mahiru had sent out very secret invitations and included everyone in the planning. Keiko opened a note Mahiru had given her in class and it read, _Keiko Himura, please attend the 17th birthday of Akira Yamabuki. I know it would mean so much to him for you to be there. Please feel free to bring a +1._

Mahiru, of course, assumed her plus one would be one Hokuto Koudokui, if she brought anyone at all. It seemed more likely that she would not bring anyone as it might cause unnecessary friction at Akira's birthday party. Now that Mahiru thought about it, maybe inviting Keiko was a bad idea all together. Especially with how it went last year. ' _No. We are all friends now. No point in worrying.'_

Oboro Kurosaki and Katsura Shion would be in charge of dressing the venue. Of course, it would be at the Moonshine, again, but Mahiru had a surprise up her sleeve.

Misoka had been put in charge of finding the music. Misoka would obviously sing himself, but perhaps with the help of Shirogane and Misoka'a aunt, Masumi. Those two and the rest of the people from the Lunar Palace where much more amiable now that their powers and health were restored with the power of the Teardrops of the Moon.

Finally Mahiru and Nozomu would fetch all the party favors. The two of them raced down the aisles of a party store in shopping carts, filling them with goodies as they passed. It made the most sense for the two most playful ~ aside from the birthday boy, to shop for the toys. Sparklers, noisemakers, crackers, and hats started to fill the carts.

"Mahiru, are you alright?" Nozomu slid his cart next to hers and he bumped her off hers. "Of course. Why do you ask?" She then started to toss paper hats at him and he dodged them effortlessly.

"You've been a little distant. Lost in thought maybe?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, but everything really is fine." He picked up the paper hats from the floor and put them into his cart. "We're here to protect you, Princess. Whatever it is, you can tell us." She smiled and moved her toys to his cart as well.

"I know, thank you. But there's nothing for me to say. At least not yet. If I discover anything I'll let you know… I promise." She hopped on the end of his cart and he sped them through the store to the cash register. When he stopped she hopped off.

"But there is something?" He asked to be sure. She shrugged. "Just some nightmares. Nothing I can't handle." He let out a breath and smiled. "Alright then. Who's paying for all this?" The two looked at each other mischievously.

* * *

 **A/N:**...


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Crescent Moon_.

* * *

 **Volume 07**

 **The Descendant of the Moon Discovers the Descendant of the Sun… Part VI**

The night of the party arrived and Mahiru spent the day preparing while Nozomu spent the day distracting Akira. It was only a few hours before the party that Mahiru realized she had forgotten a vital piece. ' _The cake!?'_

She entered the Moonshine and standing in front of her was Mitsuru holding a seven layered cake. He set it down and she jumped over to him into a hug. "Mitsuru, thank you!" He looked around to find there was no else around and held her a moment before peeling her off. "It was nothing."

"I completely forgot about the cake." He nodded. "Oboro mentioned it, so I went and got it." She embraced him again. "My hero!" He sighed. "Let's just get this party over with." She released him and they went to prepping for the party.

That night the party raged and everyone was having a great time. Mahiru looked around but Keiko had not arrived. ' _Maybe she won't come.'_ Akira was having a good time too, but he would occasionally look over his shoulder towards the door. Mahiru joined Akira in a dance and spoke to him. "She still may come."

Akira smiled a sort of sad smile. "It's alright. Thank you for inviting her for me." He spun her around once and they danced again. "I really thought we could maybe be friends." He said with a strand of disappointment in his words. She nodded. "You can! And you will be. Just give it time."

As the last words left Mahiru's mouth the door opened and Keiko entered. Akira's smile became genuine and he looked to Mahiru. "Did you use your magic, Princess?" She smiled and let him go to her. He rushed to her and took her coat. "Thank you for coming!"

Mahiru smiled as she watched Keiko and Akira embrace. Then entered Keiko's plus one. It was Youta. ' _Thank you, Himura.'_ Now they would finally have a chance to speak. Mahiru was determined that this was her time for answers. She started to walk towards the door when Nozomu cut in. "Join me for a dance?" She smiled and nodded. She would have all night to confront this new stranger.

The two danced a while and Mitsuru watched, jealousy boiling over. Akira and Keiko sat at the bar and noticed his expression. "Do they have to dance like that so long?" Mahiru and Nozomu were not dancing in any scandalous manner, but occasionally they would get close only for Nozomu to spin her out again. Akira laughed. "Just go dance with her." Mitsuru pouted.

Mitsuru inched slowly towards Mahiru on the dance floor. Meanwhile Nozomu and Mahiru finished their dancing. Nozomu released her and immediately took up with a different swooning girl on the dance floor. Mitsuru thought this was his chance. He approached, still slowly, and unsure.

But Mahiru was on her own mission and she made her way across the dance floor and towards Youta. Mitsuru watched as she went, not even noticing him. He stood there. Akira and Keiko still watching. Mitsuru cowered away in embarrassment, fading into the darkest shadows of the Moonshine.

Mahiru reached Youta and he smiled at her with that genuine smile. "Youta, right?" She bowed slightly. He bowed right back. "And your Keiko's friend, aren't you?" Mahiru nodded. "I'm Mahiru Shiraishi. It's nice to meet you." His smile beamed. "Can I interest you in a dance?" She looked around, but the tengu partner she was looking for was missing from sight.

"Alright." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. ' _I will find out why you're so important to the princess.'_ The two danced and his dancing skills were so advanced that she almost felt like she was floating as he moved her around the dance floor. She found herself blushing.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N:**...


End file.
